


I'd Love to Spend Forever With You

by peachygirl6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Mechanic Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doctor cas, happy ending probably, kinda angsty, kinda smutty, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygirl6/pseuds/peachygirl6
Summary: Dean and Cas have been together forever, but Cas has been gone for five years to do his surgical residency. Now he's home for good to start his life with Dean. Can they make it work or will the world they've worked so hard to build crumble?





	I'd Love to Spend Forever With You

Castiel looked up at the beautiful farmhouse in front of him, remembering the promise he made to the man who built this house. They were sixteen and eighteen, laying in Dean’s bedroom, the summer before Dean started college. “Promise me that when you leave to become a fancy doctor you’ll come home when you’re done, back home to me. Promise me, Cas,” he pleaded green eyes bore into blue ones. 

He smiled at the man beside him. For twelve years he’d been his best friend’s brother then there had been that kiss on Castiel’s sixteenth birthday, and everything changed. They had been together ever since. It had come as quite a shock to their friends and family, because despite all of Deans overprotective, possessive nature when it came to Cas he had never shown interest in guys. He had said, he wasn’t really interested in anyone but Cas, and girls were just a fun substitute until a drunk Cas told him he was in love with him and always had been. “Yes, baby, of course. I’ll always come back to you, Dean. _Always._ I love you,” he whispered pulling the older boy on top of him for a long lingering kiss. 

It had been fifteen years since that moment. Almost to the day. Castiel had thought about that moment, that night with Dean, every day since he left after medical school five years ago. Dean had road tripped with him from Austin to Boston when he got into the number one pediatric surgery residency in the county. They talked every single day and Dean came up for a long weekend once a month, but he hadn’t been home in five years. He missed his person and his home. He missed the unbearable heat in the summer, and not freezing to death in the winter. He missed good barbecue and edible Mexican food. He missed his friends and his family. He missed everything, Dean most of all, and more than anything

Castiel looked around the front yard and the long gravel drive that lead down to the road. It was perfect. Dean had built the perfect house on the outskirts of town, on that beautiful old farm that had been left abandoned forever. They’d explored it once as kids, and when Cas has told Dean He’d live there one day, Dean promised to build him his dream house. Well, it looks like Cas isn’t the only one who keeps his promises. He rung the doorbell because he wasn’t about to get shot for walking into a house unexpected, even if it was his own house. While he waited, he looked around at the house, at the white of the wood siding, at the black windows, and the hunter green windows that matched the green shutters. It really was perfect, and Dean had done it all for them and the family they’d dreamed of building for so, so long. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the front door open. “Cas?” 

“Hey, Dean,” he said with a gummy grin. His man still looked so good. At thirty-three, he still had a dusting of freckles across his cheeks and his nose and bright green eyes that made him seem so much younger but his permanent 5 o'clock shadow and laugh lines made him look classically ageless. His dark blond hair was longer than Cas had seen it in a while, and he still wore jeans, boots, and flannels over t-shirts, like he always had. He was beautiful, but Cas didn’t have long to look at him before he was being pulled into the other man’s arms.

“You’re here? You’re really here?” whispered against the side of his head, like if he talked too loud Cas would disappear. When he pulled back there were tears in his eyes, happy tears, and in that moment, Cas knew driving straight through had been worth it. He’s packed everything in his car once it was all packed. He only stopped once to sleep for a few hours in Nashville before finished up the twenty-eight-hour drive. Dean was worth sleep deprivation and 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he whispered back kissing Dean as if his life depended on it, and if he was being honest, it kind of felt like his life did depend on it. 

They stood there like that for so long, on their front porch holding each other and kissing, just because they could. Cas was home, and that’s all that really mattered. “I’ve missed you so much,” Dean sighed against Cas’ lips.

Cas smiled and kissed him one last time before pulling away completely. “Me too, baby,” he said. “The house is beautiful, I’m glad you never let me see it during out FaceTimes.” Cas had trusted Dean to know what he was doing, only giving opinions here and there on what he liked and didn’t like, but seeing the finished product was a total surprise. The house had only been fully finished for a couple of weeks, and Dean had just moved in the weekend before. It had caused a huge argument that Cas wasn’t home yet, but he had to pack up his apartment before he left.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled him through the front door. “You didn’t have to ring the doorbell, weirdo,” he teased. Dean walked him through the farmhouse. It was exactly what Cas would have done himself.  It was all black and cream buffalo check with whiskey-colored leather and hunter green accents. It had a huge open concept floor plan with a massive dining table, a brick fireplace that went all the way to the ceiling, massive but cozy living room that opened up into that backyard that had a pool that overlooked about twenty-five acres of pasture, and of course the kitchen of Dean’s dreams. Dean ignored the double doors in front of the stairs and lead Cas upstairs where there were two huge bedrooms connected by a perfect Jack and Jill bathroom and a huge empty room that was probably meant to be a playroom. When they walked back downstairs Dean reached behind him and grabbed Castiel’s hand. He took a deep breath before pushing open the double door. 

Castiel gasped. In the middle of the room was a massive wrought iron bed, and like the rest of the house it was A mix of black and white and rustic. “dean,” he whispered when he saw the C and D pillows on the bed and the photos of the two of them on the nightstands. He sat on one side of the bed and buried his head in his hands. It was all too much. He’d built an amazing career for himself, and Dean had done the same, owning a chain of garages across Texas. Dean had also built them a home to settle down in, a home for them to build a life in, and bring babies home to. “I love you so much,” he said looking up at the other man with tears running down his cheeks. 

Dean knew Cas was feeling incredibly guilty about taking the residency in Boston, but he shouldn’t Dean made the choice to stay as much as Cas made the choice to go. Sure, it had been hard trying to build a life together while being two thousand miles apart, but they’d done it, and they’d survived. This was just the next chapter of their story, and Dean desperately wanted Cas to see that. “I know, baby. I know, Cas. I’ve always known. please, baby, don’t cry,” he pleased kneeling on the floor and pulling Cas’ hands away from his face. he hated seeing his man cry. It broke his heart every single time.

Cas sighed. He knew he was being dramatic.  He just couldn’t understand how he got so lucky, after being so selfish and leaving Dean in Austin by himself while Cas went off to Boston. “It’s perfect, Dean. Everything about this house is all I’ve ever wanted and more,” he cried, more tears slipping down his tanned cheeks. 

It hurt Dean to his core to see his big blue eyes so sad. He wanted to run his fingers through that thick unruly brown hair and kiss away all Cas’ pain and guilt. “Shh. C’mon. Let me show you the bathroom. I’ll run us a bubble bath, and we can catch up before we get your stuff. How’s that sound?” he asked with a smile on his perfect bow lips. 

Yeah, okay.” Castiel let the love of his life pull him up and into their bathroom. One sink was littered with all kinds of grooming things and the other was bare. there was a massive glass shower next to the equally massive clawfoot tub. Cas jumped up and the empty sink and watched dean play with the taps and pour some eucalyptus mint bubble soap into the tub before he turned around and looked into Cas’ soul. Dean stepped between his man’s open knees and gave him a deep, soul-searing kiss. They slowly undressed each other hands and mouths roaming over exposed skin, rememorizing the other to memory, but taking their time because they finally had all the time in the world, the rest of their lives. “I love you,” Cas whispered as Dean sucked a bruise into his neck where it met his shoulder.

Dean pulled away, smiling at him. “I love you too, my sweet boy” he whispered back before they sunk into the warm bath, Cas leaning against Dean's chest while his hands roamed, occasionally brushing against his increasingly hard dick. Eventually, Cas couldn’t take in any more, and he turned around straddling Dean’s hips, both moaning when their hardnesses brushed against each other. He melded his mouth to Dean’s, kissing him as if his life depended on it. “Cas,” Dean moaned when he tilted his hips up to create some friction. “Baby, stop,” he pleaded, pulling away and stilling the younger man by moving his hands from his ass to his hips. “I want to make love with you in our home for the first time in our bed, not the tub.”

Cas sighed, dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder. How could Dean melt his whole being with such simple words? Dean wasn’t always so open with what he wanted and needed, especially when it came to intimacy and their sex life, so he knew Dean truly meant what he asked. He kissed Dean’s neck once before pulling them both up into a standing position and out of the bath. They made quick work of drying each other off before walking to their bedroom hand in hand. They laid down wrapped in each other’s arm softly kissing along each other’s bodies, leaving marks every so often and whispering I love yous. Eventually, Cas flipped them over so Dean was under him and kissed a trail down hi stomach to the hardness laying against his stomach. “Fuck, Dean, you’re so beautiful, baby,” Cas breathed before he licked a hot stripe up the vein of his man’s cock before giving the almost purple head teasing licks, savoring the taste of precum on his lips.

“Cas,” Dean moaned and canted his hips up towards Cas’ face. He got the message and took him down to the root, his throat relaxed, his nose buried in Dean’s stomach. “Fuck” he moaned as Cas began bobbing his head in earnest. Cas slipped a thumb between Dean’s cheeks, giving his sensitive bud some attention. Dean moaned, fucking into Cas’ mouth, with his hands buried deep in the younger man’s dark hair. “God, baby, you feel so good. Not gonna last buried in your throat like this. Cas just hummed around the huge cock in his mouth. Dean jerked his head off just ask he felt his balls begin to tighten. “As much as I’d love to come down that pretty little throat, I’d much rather be buried in your tight little hole,” Dean said, his green eyes almost entirely back with his arousal blown pupils.

He flipped them over and practically bent Cas in half, so he could see the pretty little rosebud that was his man’s asshole before licking it. Cas let out a moan and jerked at the sensation. Dean licked him open slowly adding four of his fingers brutally slow. Cas had a pool of precum on his belly from his weeping cock that sent an extra spurt every time Dean grazed his prostate. “Dean, please,”

“Please what?” Dean asked smirking between his check.

“Need you inside me,” Cas moaned, twisting the comforter between his hands. Dean pulled away licking up Cas’ precum and leaving a filthy kiss on the head of his cock before pulling a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and slicking up his member. When his head breached the tight ring of muscle, they both moaned, searching for each other’s mouth. Being together, like this always felt like coming home, but being in their forever home, making love was too surreal. They lost themselves in the slow roll of hips and breathy moans. It wasn’t long until Dean started to pick up the pace, hitting Cas’ prostate every time. “Yes, Dean, right there,” he moaned clinching around Dean’s cock.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. I’m so close” he moaned, picking up his pace again, taking hold of Cas’ neglected, hard cock between them.

“Yes, come for me, Dean, mark me up,” Cas moaned, his hole fluttering around Dean’s dick. Dean leaned down, taking Cas’ mouth in a kiss, tongues lashing against each other, as they moved together, chasing their pleasure and loving each other with their bodies. Cas came first shooting between them and pulsing around Dean’s cock, the feeling was too much for Dean who shot load after load deep inside his man. They stay like that, Dean’s softening cock still buried in Cas’ ass, kissing for several long minutes before Dean pulled away, so he could watch come drip out of Cas’ loose, puffy hole when he pulled out. He loved watching it leak out, always either pushed it back in with his fingers or swiped it up, feeding it to Cas’. That day, though he just watched a little dribble out before he kissed his way up Cas’ body, cleaning up the mess his man made with his mouth. He laid down half on top of Cas, just listening to his heart pound, willing his to calm down.

Cas was the first to speak. “Thank you,” he half-whispered, feeling so full of gratitude and loved.  

Dean laughed, raising up in his elbow to look at Cas. “You’re welcome, but what for?” he asked rubbing his hand on the younger man’s tanned chest.

“For loving me. For never giving up on us. For building this home for us.”

Dean sighed, getting annoyed. They’d had this conversation so many times. Neither one of them thought they deserved the other because they could never see themselves the way the other did, but this conversation was getting very old, and if he was being honest very annoying. “Cas, you don’t have to thank me for that. You would have done the same if our roles were reversed,” he reminded him as gently as possible, trying hard not to ruin the post-sex bubble they were in. He changed the subject. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were coming home.”

 “It was a surprise!” Cas laughed. It hadn’t really been a surprise. His residency was over. His apartment was pack. All he had to do was throw everything in his car and head home. Granted he’d planned on waiting until the following weekend when Dean planned on flying up and road tripping home with him, but he couldn’t wait that long.  

“What if I’d had my side piece over?” Dean teased. Cas just rolled his eyes and lifted his head for a kiss. They both knew the only person the other could ever be with was right in front of them. Seriously, though, I’m so glad you’re home, babe,” Dean said softly, pulling back just enough to look into Cas’ eyes

Cas sighed, leaning into the touch. “Me too. I have a few weeks before I start work. I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Mmm, want to get married?” Dean suggested seriously.    

Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, that’s a crap proposal,” Cas said turn over onto his side to face him. Dean just picked up his left hand kissing the ring that had been sitting there for on his left ring finger since he was eighteen.

 “It wasn’t a proposal, I already did that, I’m just suggesting we stop delaying the inevitable. Charlie’s girlfriend is a wedding planner, we could have it here, in the backyard. Something small, just the family and some friends?”

Cas didn’t even have to think. He’d wanted to marry Dean since he was four years old, and the Novaks moved in across the street from the Winchesters. He’d wanted to be Castiel Winchester as long as he could remember. “Yes. As soon as possible.”

“How about we have everyone over for dinner tomorrow and ask Dorothy then?” he suggested kissing Castiel quickly. They were _finally_ making plans for their wedding. It was about time too. 

They talked a little bit about things they wanted and didn’t want at their wedding before getting out of bed and bringing all of Cas’ stuff inside. His apartment had been furnished, so really all he had was clothes, some knickknack and a whole lot of books. They sorted through his clothes, putting the hang ups in the closet and the folded stuff in the dresser. While Cas was making a home for all of his books in the office’s extensive collection of built-ins Dean sent a group text to their family and friends before putting Cas’ key on his keyring and his garage door opener in his car. Dean was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game when Cas poked his head out of the library door. “Dean, I’m hungry,” he pouted and leaned against the door frame.

“Wanna go get pizza? We need to go to the store for tomorrow anyway. We’re having a cookout by the pool,” he suggested, though he would have been fine ordering in and watching Cas lounge around in his sweats for the rest of the night.

 “Let me get changed and I’ll be right back,” he said leaning down to kiss Dean before walking into their bedroom to change his clothes.

“Nothin’ fancy, baby. It’s just pizza and groceries!” Dean yelled, knowing Castiel’s idea of casual was expensive tailored jeans, a button down and dress shoes, but he was pleasantly surprised when Cas came back wearing a burgundy striped t-shirt and white Vans with his fancy jeans.  They decided to take Cas’ Volvo SUV because they’d need the extra room for groceries. They went to the pizza place they used to order from all the time in college. “remember that time Gabe was visiting, and he got Anna drunk?”

Cas laughed, almost spewing beer out of his nose. Gabriel was sometimes the best and worst brother ever. Cas loved his big brother more than life itself, but he really did suck sometimes. Yes! My mom was fucking pissed! He got our sixteen-year-old sister drunk because he thought it was fun. I didn’t hear the end of it for weeks!”

 Dean shook his head. Gabe was always a good time. “Good ol’ Gabe. Wasn’t as bad as the time your mom walked in on you on your knees at Sam and Ruby’s wedding,” he reminded Cas of the time he had been _so close_ , and Naomi Novak had walked into the room that had been used as a coat closet during Dean’s brother's wedding.

“That was your fault! You kept touching me!” Cas argued. Remembering all the times Dean had brushed a hand over his ass or his dick while they got ready with Sam for the wedding, and during the reception. He’d really had no choice but to drag dean into a closet for a quicky. It was the only logical solution, and since they’d forgotten condoms for quick clean-up it had to be blowjobs because neither one of them wanted come leaking out of their asses onto their expensive wedding suits.

Dean shook his head. “God, that night is still in my top ten. I swear I actually passed out once I got you home and was able to come. I’d been hard all fucking day watching you in your suit,” Cas had always dressed nice, but he rarely wore full suits aside from special occasions like prom, graduation, and weddings.

“Now you’ll get to see me leave the house in one every day,” Cas teased leaning across the table to kiss Dean.

Dean kissed him back the slumped down on his side of the booth to pout. “Great, so I’ll be a thirty-three-year-old married man who has to jack off in the shower every morning like I’m sixteen. Can’t wait,” he said in mock sarcasm.

Cas was still leaning close, so he said, “I’ll make it good for you, baby. I’ll come back home in my suit and ride you with it still on until you come screaming my name.” as low as he possibly could. The lustful haze that quickly passed over Dean’s features was worth risk someone overhearing their dirty talk. It was gone as quick as it arrived, though.

“Promise, promises,” Dean said before downing the last of his beer and throwing a fifty on the table “C’mon,” We’ve got groceries to buy.” He got up and grabbed Cas’ hand. They walked out and drove to the closest store. Going to the store together had always been fun. They always made a game out if it, and almost always almost get kicked out. This time a little old lady stops them in the meat department and tells them that she hopes to see her grandson as happy as they are, and the just smile and thank her before racing down to find Whataburger Ketchup because, apparently, they’re out. Cas was giggling and hanging all over Dean by the time they reached the registers. They opted for self-checkout and raced home to put the groceries away and fall into bed.

“Today was the first day of out forever, you know,” Cas said as they removed all the decorative pillows from their bed and rolled the thick duvet down to the end of the bed. Dean smiled. He liked the way that Cas put that. They’d been together for so long, but now, after fifteen years, their life together was truly beginning, after building it together and separately it was finally time to start living it. They crawled into bed and made love so slowly. It started out as a bush of lip that turned into roaming hands and lips, then Cas was slowly opening Dean up with his mouth, like Dean had done to him, not twelve hours earlier and ended hours later, then it was slowly moving in sync with each other until they tumbled over the edge together. They both drifted off to sleep just holding each other, both spent and entirely content.

Just before sleep took him Dean pulled Cas impossibly closer and whispered into the other man’s neck, “Welcome home, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just kinda woke up this morning with this story in my head and had to start writing it. I have no idea how long it's going to be. I'm going to try to update every Sunday night, but that might not always happen. I'll try to update at least once a week. I already have outlines done for the next three chapters, so hopefully, I can get those written and up ASAP! Thank you for reading!


End file.
